


Starving

by LykaonArkadia



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaonArkadia/pseuds/LykaonArkadia
Summary: Actress reader dealing with her new found crush on her costar Tom.Song Inspiration "Starving" by Hailee Steinfeld & Grey ft Zedd





	Starving

On the set of the newest movie she had been cast in, Y/N slumps forward in her seat watching the scene being filmed unfold in front of her.

She’d always looked up to the acting abilities of her costar Tom, but actually seeing him in action was a whole different level. The way he commanded the attention of the camera and everyone in the room, even in the subtle quiet scenes took her breath away. And maybe it wasn’t  _just_  his acting ability taking her breath away.

Her cheeks slightly redden as she finds herself taking in the view before her with more than just a professional interest. That short starting to curl hair, those bright blue eyes that reflected the lighting in just the right way. That bright smile that lit up the entire room more than the lights could hope to. The way that dress shirt clung to every muscle on his lean frame. Those jeans that with just the right movement, saved very little to the imagination. Oh yeah it was far more than professional interest.

Catching her gaze, Tom sends a quick wink in her direction as the director converses with the camera man beside him. Instantly scolding herself, she looks down at the floor as her cheeks feel like they’ve been set on fire.

“Y/N!” The director yells from his seat, “Join me over here please.”

Pulling herself from her seat quickly, Y/N rushes to the director’s side, “What can I do for you sir?”

Shuffling through the script on the table in front of him, he slides one sheet over to her, “We’re going to be jumping to this scene next. We’ll run through the one planned after lunch, but we’re trying to get some footage into production for the first run of a trailer as soon as we can, and this scene should have some good shots.”

Y/N nods stiffly as she looks over the paper, realizing what scene it is. One of the many romantic scenes between her and Tom’s character. So far the scenes had been going great, and this was just another simple sweet scene, but after the last scene… something had changed in her.

Their last scene together had been the first kiss their characters shared, and also the first between the actors. Having done plenty of those sorts of scenes with a variety of actors before, she’d not put much thought into it. Until it happened.

The moment their lips touched, her whole train of thought went out the window. Forget the script, forget the movie, forget that they’re acting. His lips moving on hers were the center of the universe in that moment, and it ended far too soon. It was if everything in her mind just clicked at once. She had it bad for Tom. But she had no idea how to approach him with this realization without making it awkward.

Now every conversation, every look, every smile felt like it was lighting her on fire. She’d been trying to keep up the friendship they had been building over the course of filming, but her realization made it far harder than she thought. As a result she’d found herself avoiding him more, out of fear of letting her feelings slip and ruining their chemistry on set.

“Earth to Y/N?” The director snaps, waving his hand in front of her face, pulling her from her thoughts right away. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, sorry,” she responds apologizing, “I was running the lines through my head and zoned out, I’m ready.”

“Ok good,” he replies looking at her doubtfully. “Get up there with Tom then.”

Nodding, she turns to head toward the set, currently a small bridge in front of a green screen. Tom reaches a hand out to her that she grabs ahold of for him to pull her up next to him.

“You two get cozy,” the director shouts out, “We’re running through some past scenes quick to make sure we get the shots we need. Run through those lines.”

Swallowing thickly, Y/N looks up at Tom with a hesitant smile as he gently puts an arm around her waist, “So…”

“So…” he repeats looking down at her with a half smile. “I need to ask you something,” he says suddenly.

“Uh sure go ahead,” she responds looking up into his eyes, trying desperately not to let herself get lost in them again.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asks quietly.

“Huh? What do you mean?” She answers furrowing her brow.

“It’s just… well…” he tries to formulate what he’s been running through his head. “Since our last romantic scene, you’ve been… avoiding me it feels like. I just, well it felt like we were building a good relationship between us, then that scene,” he explains running a hand through his hair seemingly nervous, “Did I do something that made you uncomfortable in any way? Did I go too far? I don’t want to repeat it in this next scene and make you even more uncomfortable around me, and I’d like to possibly fix this between us if I can. I sincerely apologize if I did do something that made you uncomfortable in any way.“

“Oh Tom no,” she responds quickly, sounding horrified. “You didn’t do anything wrong I swear. It’s just, well. It’s just me.”

“Just you?” He inquires with the raise of an eyebrow.

“I don’t know if it’s good for me to discuss this, especially right now,” she says gesturing around them.

“I think they’re going to be a little while darling,” he adds.

“I… well… it has nothing to do with you doing something  _wrong_  in that scene. It’s to do with doing something right, really right,” she whispers, unable to meet his eyes.

“Something right?” He questions leaning against the wooden frame of the bridge.

“The kiss it just, well I realized something I hadn’t realized before,” she says quickly.

“Such as?” He encourages her on.

“Something changed,” she laughs bitterly.

Sliding closer to her, he puts his chin on her shoulder as he whispers in her ear, “Does this perhaps have anything to do with this relationship between you and I?”

Her face once again reddening, she nods, not sure what to expect from him. She nearly jumps as she feels his lips kiss her ear. “Can you tell me what you realized love?” He asks again as his breath tickles her neck.

“I didn’t realize how badly I wanted you until that moment,” she whispers, surprising herself at her own confession. “All of you, not just you know your body, like all of you,” she stumbles to correct herself, making it all the more embarrassing. “I’m so sorry Tom.”

A carefree chuckle leaves his lips as his arms go to wrap around her midsection. “Thank God,” he says with a happy sigh.

“Huh?” She replies instantly, her brain seeming to short circuit at his embrace and closeness.

“I felt it too,” he admits happily. “I didn’t know how to describe it before. I enjoyed your presence, I wanted to get to know you better, you made me smile. But that kiss darling, clarified a few things.”

“Really?” She manages to squeak out, her voice several pitches higher.

“Truly,” he nods against her shoulder. “You have no idea how relieved I am that you weren’t avoiding me because I did something to offend you.”

Turning in his embrace, she wraps her own arms around him, relaxing into his arms, “I’m nervous,” she admits.

“Let me take you out on a date and we can see where this goes?” He suggests stroking his fingers through her hair.

“I’d like that,” she replies smiling up at him.

“Then maybe you can stop undressing me with your eyes from across the room,” he adds with a small smirk.

“Tom!” She yells louder than intended. “I- I was not!”

“I enjoyed it,” he admits quickly with a smile. “I was relieved that you at least found me somewhat pleasant to look at, gave me hope maybe I still had some chance of fixing whatever I had managed to ruin.”

“Somewhat pleasant to look at?” She scoffs at his statement. “The things you do to my body just by looking at me a certain way would beg to differ.”

A loud laugh escapes him as he smiles down at her brightly, “I’m glad  _that_  feeling is also mutual.”

“Very much so,” she responds, her eyes now flickering between his eyes and his lips.

“See something you’d like love?” He teases as he lazily runs a hand up her back.

“Maybe,” she admits shyly hiding her face against his shirt.

Bringing a hand up to her face, he carefully tilts her chin up toward him, and sweetly presses his lips to hers, a pleasant hum radiating through her body.

His lips move against hers, and hers slowly part to let him in, a strangled moan coming from her throat as his tongue sweeps across hers.

“And cut!” The director yells, causing the pair to jump apart, both trying to catch their breath and to make sense of the situation. “That was perfect!” The director continues with a big smile. “No idea what you two were saying, couldn’t hear that. But that kiss, oh that kiss we caught that. So much better you two. Just your expressions, and the look of want on both your faces, the blown out irises. Phenomenal you two, absolutely perfect.”

Looking down to Y/N, Tom chuckles as he puts an arm across her shoulders, “Was that phenomenal for you too darling?”

“I think you know the answer to that,” she teases. “You’re the one with the ‘blown out irises.’”

“With good reason,” he nods as he grabs her hand. “Would you let me take you to dinner tonight?”

“I’d love to.”


End file.
